The present invention generally relates to spring probe assemblies of the type used in automatic test equipment, and more particularly to an interconnection system for use with spring probe assemblies.
Spring probes are used to provide temporary spring contact interfaces between integrated circuits or other electronic equipment and automated test equipment. Spring probes are used in a wide variety of different assemblies for this purpose. When testing at signal speeds in the gigahertz range, a spring probe is often provided in a coaxial probe connector, and a plurality of coaxial probe connectors are arranged in a probe holder to form an ordered spring probe assembly. The probe holder may be, for example, a probe block or a probe plate. The coaxial probe connectors are securely held by the probe holder, such as by press-fitting the coaxial probe connectors into the probe holder, so as to ensure low electrical resistance between the probe connector shield body and the probe holder and to ensure precise location of the spring probes in the holder. Before they are secured in the probe holder, each of the coaxial probe connectors is individually terminated to a coaxial cable at one end prior to being press-fitted into the probe holder.
As integrated circuits and other electronic equipment continue to evolve by becoming faster and smaller, the automated test equipment and associated spring probe assemblies also must evolve. In particular, the electrical performance requirements of spring probe assemblies (in terms of impedance control of the system) are being raised, and the density of coaxial probe connectors in the probe holder is increasing. The high electrical performance requirements result in little tolerance for even slightly defective or damaged components in spring probe assemblies. As a result, the ability to easily and quickly replace or repair components of the spring probe assemblies is desirable. However, the increasing density of coaxial probe connectors (and their associated coaxial cables) in spring probe assemblies makes it increasingly difficult to repair or replace components without causing damage to other components in the assembly. As a result, it is very costly to manufacture and maintain spring probe assemblies.
What is needed is a spring probe assembly that facilitates the assembly, repair and replacement of coaxial probe connectors, their components and associated coaxial cables without requiring extensive re-work or even scraping of the entire spring probe assembly. In particular, a need exists for a spring probe assembly which reduces the likelihood of inflicting damage to coaxial probe connectors and coaxial cables when maintaining the spring probe assembly.
The coaxial probe interconnection system according to the present invention provides the ability to quickly and easily assemble, repair or replace any portion of the interconnection system, while reducing the likelihood of damage to other components of the interconnection system.
In one embodiment according to the invention, a coaxial probe interconnection system includes a carrier assembly and a probe holder. The carrier assembly contains a set of first coaxial connector halves, with each first coaxial connector half terminated to an associated coaxial cable. The probe holder assembly contains at least one set of coaxial probe connectors. Each coaxial probe connector includes a spring probe at a first end and a second coaxial connector half at a second end. Each second coaxial connector half slidably mates with a corresponding first coaxial connector half in the carrier assembly.
In another embodiment according to the invention, a coaxial probe interconnection system includes a plurality of carrier assemblies for each probe holder. Each of the plurality of carrier assemblies contains a set of first coaxial connector halves for engaging one of a plurality of sets of coaxial probe connectors contained in the probe holder.
In yet another embodiment according to the invention, the first coaxial connector halves of a carrier assembly are inserted into the carrier assembly in a direction transverse to the connector mating direction.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The Figures and the detailed description which follow more particularly exemplify illustrative embodiments.